Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{3k}{6k + 12} - \dfrac{8k - 2}{6k + 12}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{3k - (8k - 2)}{6k + 12}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{3k - 8k + 2}{6k + 12}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-5k + 2}{6k + 12}$